STFD Meu Mundo é Assim
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Conheça a casa da árvore e seus moradores em companhia de um guia muito especial.


**STFD - Meu Mundo é Assim...**

**AUTHOR:** Lady F. , TowandaBR

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.

_Referências: Out Of Time, Se Tudo Fosse Diferente (fic)._

_A série STFD: Se Tudo Fosse Diferente, O Duelo, Thomy e Summerlee no 'Sonho' Perdido, Os Gladiadores, Um Novo Aprendiz, Lar, Doce Lar, Meu Primeiro Natal, Coisas da Vida._

* * *

__

Prepare-se para conhecer a casa da árvore e seus moradores em companhia de um guia muito especial.

* * *

Hei, psiu...Olá, tudo bem com você? Está me vendo? Não? Então olha pra baixo. Aqui... isso. Sou eu mesmo. Thomy. Vou te levar pra conhecer minha casa, minha família e meus amigos. E não precisa se assustar. Eu ainda não falo muito, mas você pode ouvir direitinho o que estou pensando. E só eu posso ver você. Não esqueça que tudo é possível no mundo perdido.

Vem, segura minha mão. Isso mesmo. Está vendo essa árvore grande ai na frente? Olha pra cima. Aquela é a minha casa. É um lugar muito bonito e tem muita coisa pra brincar. Tem até um elevador. Vamos subir... Não tenha medo. Eu tomo conta de você. É só me seguir. Isso, assim mesmo. Abaixa a cabeça porque você é grande. Cuidado com a árvore... agora mexe naquele pauzinho porque ainda não alcanço e segura porque o elevador mexe um pouquinho.

Ops... Chegamos. Senta comigo aqui no degrau porque vou te contar um pouquinho das minhas aventuras. Mas antes vou dizer quem mora aqui. Thomy, que você já sabe que sou eu, Verônica, Malone, Challenger, o Summerlee, Roxton e a Marguerite. Como não consigo falar direito chamo eles de mamá, One, Og, Sum, Ox e Ite.

Eu nasci lá na selva. Era bem pequeno e chorava muito. Minha mamá me encontrou, me deu um nome, Thomy Layton, e me trouxe pra morar aqui. Eu dormia em uma cestinha que era meio apertada, aí o Ox fez um berço bem grande pra mim e a Ite fez roupinhas novas. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas no começo o Og sempre estava bravo com minha mamá e só ela tomava conta de mim. Depois só o One ficava comigo até que devagar todo mundo foi ajudando. Até o Og.

Olha na minha mão pra ver quantos anos eu tenho. Será que é pra fechar a mão assim?... Ou assim?... Hum... Sempre fico confuso porque não sei quantos dedos tem ai... eu não sei contar... Vem. Me segue.

Aqui é a cozinha. Tá sentindo o cheirinho gostoso? O Sum tá fazendo o jantar e ele faz uma sopa deliciosa. Cada dia uma pessoa diferente faz a comida, menos eu que sou muito pequeno e a ite porque ninguém consegue comer o que ela faz. Mas quem fez a pior coisa até hoje foi minha mamá.

No aniversário do One ela quis fazer uma surpresa. Ele sempre diz que adora cachorro quente. Já pensou, esquentar um cachorro? Então ela perguntou pro Og e Sum como era isso. O Ox ajudou e eles caçaram um raptor, que é um bicho feio que tem na selva e ela fez uma coisa chamada raptor quente. Ficou horrível. Blergh! Muito horrível mesmo. Todo mundo saiu correndo e ela ficou muito triste. Então o One sentou e comeu um tantão assim mesmo com ela dizendo que não precisava. Wow! Todo mundo chamou ele de maluco, mas eu acho que o One foi muito corajoso. Aí ele ficou doente da barriga, mas mesmo assim ficou muito feliz porque ela passou o tempo todo cuidando dele.

Ih! Lá vem ela... Essa é a minha mamá. Vai colocar a mesa do jantar. Ooooopa... Já pra cadeirinha... ela tá com pressa... Ué, tá toda suada. Acho que tava trabalhando... Mas ela saiu daquele cantinho escondido. Ela tá rosa... Ih, lá vem o One... ele também tava lá no cantinho escondido... engraçado, o One tá todo suado e tá rosa também...será que eu vou ficar rosa quando crescer? hei eu quero um abraço também. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Tá vendo aquela entradinha ali no canto? Vem atrás de mim...Olha só quanto livro. Tem de tudo quanto é tamanho. Aqui embaixo onde eu alcanço tem os que eu mais gosto. Assim é mais fácil pra escolher quando quero que alguém leia pra mim. Todo mundo que mora aqui gosta muito de ler, menos eu porque ainda não sei.

Vê aquele livro bonito e grande lá em cima? O One escreveu nele e agora meu nome é Thomy Layton Malone. Hum...Espera aí...eu também sou One? Que confusão...

Ele é o meu pai, mas eu chamo ele de One... sempre presta atenção em tudo e diz que depois escreve as coisas que vê. Falou que é segredo e que só eu sei disso. Agora você também sabe, mas não conta pra ninguém. Só não entendo como é segredo se ele escreve na frente de todo mundo... Deixa pra lá.

Ele é muito carinhoso e faz minha mamá e eu muito felizes. Uma vez, quando os dois pensavam que eu estava dormindo, escutei ele dizendo que foi pra guerra. Eu não sei onde é isso, mas eu nunca quero ir nesse lugar, porque o One ficou muito triste quando falou.

Gosto muito de ficar com ele porque faço tudo que quero. Ele só não deixa ir pra lugar perigoso. Ai ele me coloca agarrado nas costas dele e a gente vai pra outro lugar. Ele também corre muito rápido quando tem que fugir dos t-rex, dos bichos grandes, da minha mamá quando ela fica brava e fala muito séria, _"Voltem aqui vocês dois."_

Amo o Sum. Ele tem uma barba branquinha que é gostosa de pegar e conta estórias muito boas. A gente passa muito tempo mexendo na horta e no jardim. É gostoso ficar mexendo na terra fofa. Sum sempre diz que nunquinha ia conseguir plantar nada se eu não ajudasse. Então eu pego um pauzinho, furo a terra e ele joga a sementinha. Ai eu cubro ela com um pouquinho de terra, mas sem apertar. E quando as plantinhas começam a crescer, a gente tem que molhar e não deixar as lagartas comerem as folhas. É uma coisa muito importante e o Sum diz que as plantas gostam quando ele conversa e ficam mais bonitas.

Eu sei que o Sum tem filhos e que os filhos dele tem filhos também. Ele deve sentir muita falta da família. Acho que por isso ele é tão carinhoso comigo.

O Ox tem o chapéu mais saboroso que eu já mordi. E eu adoro quando ele me pega e me vira no ar. E quando a gente brinca de t-rex, ele me bota nos ombros e saímos correndo. Às vezes eu tenho medo de cair... é tão alto... mas sempre quando eu caio ou é no rio ou ele me segura. Ele só não é muito bom com balanços, mas ninguém é prefeito... perefeito..per-fei-to...ah, você entendeu né? Às vezes ele fica meio doido, aperta os olhos assim ó... e grita IIITTTEEE! A Ite gosta quando eu imito ele, mas acho que ele não gosta muito não. Ele também não gosta muito de montar as arapucas quando eu estou perto porque eu espanto os bichinhos pra ele não pegar. O Ox tem que pegar bicho do mesmo tamanho que ele né?

O Ox está sempre ajudando todo mundo e acho que tem coração grande como ele. Às vezes nem dá pra ver que chapéu ele usa, parece que a cabeça dele fica nas nuvens...claro, olhando daqui debaixo.

Olha ele ali... deve estar desenhando... eu vou lá dar uma espiadinha e... opa... ele se levantou... será que ele esqueceu que eu não sei ler...ele deve estar indo levar o desenho pra alguém... será que é pra mim? Mas o meu quarto fica pro outro lado...humm...será que é uma surpresa? Se for, então vou fingir que eu não sei de nada e vou para... hum...já sei...

Vamos descer as escadas, Se você quiser ir na frente, me espera lá embaixo porque tenho que ir devagar e segurando do lado pra não cair. Um...degrau...de...cada...vez...Pronto. Aqui é o lugar que o Og mais gosta de ficar. Chama laboratório. Tem muita coisa colorida, fumaça saindo dos tubinhos, borbulhas. O Og é muito esperto e finge que é muito sério. Ele adora brincar comigo, mas só quando acha que ninguém tá olhando. E me chama de nobre cavalheiro. Parece importante.

Às vezes ele me trás pra fazer um negócio chamado enxame...hum...não... é exame. Diz que é pra saber se está tudo bem comigo, se não estou doente. Tá vendo ali naquela parede uns risquinhos? Não, naquela não. Na do lado. Isso. Cada marquinha na madeira é quanto eu cresci. Ele olha minha língua, meus olhos, me pesa, aperta minha barriga, às vezes até fura meu dedo e tira um pouquinho de sangue. Não dói quase nada, mas eu sempre choro e vou te contar por que. Quem me trás é a minha mamá e ela sempre fica com pena de mim e passa o resto do dia fazendo carinho. Todo mundo já falou que isso é manha. Ufa! Sorte minha que ela não acredita.

Vamos subir?... De novo é um... degrau... de... cada... vez... Pronto. Vem comigo... e aqui é... hei, espera um pouco... quem é aquele lá... parrudinho... com uma fraldinha azul... tá olhando pra gente...opa... sou eu mesmo... desculpa.

Quando eu estou brincando, eu não quero dormir, nem tomar banho, nem comer. Às vezes o Og passa muito tempo no laboratório e ninguém manda ele comer, tomar banho e dormir. Porque só eu tenho que parar de brincar e ele não? Quando eu souber falar direitinho vou fazer cara brava e mandar ele obedecer.

Ah! Cara brava eu já sei fazer. Quer ver? Olha pra mim... RRRRR!...Viu? Eu aprendi isso com a Ite que sempre faz roupas novas pra mim. Foi ela que fez meus bonecos do teatrinho. Ela é muito bonita e me chama de pirralho. Eu não sei o que é isso, mas tem um som gostoso. A Ite sabe fazer muitos sons gozados. Dizem que ela entende qualquer língua... Gozado né? Eu pensei que toda língua fosse parecida. Olha a minha... AAAHHH! Viu? Vermelha igual a de todo mundo... Ela sempre tá brava, mas ninguém liga.

A Ite tem uma correntinha com uma coisinha redonda que tem lugar pra colocar fotografia. Mas não tem nada lá. Eu já vi ela ficar muito tempo olhando e sempre fica muito triste. Ai eu chego perto e ela faz aquela cara brava e pergunta o que eu estou fazendo ali. Ela enxuga o rosto e fica falando que tem cisco no olho. Acho que só mulher tem cisco no olho, porque quando minha mamá fica olhando a foto do pai e da mãe dela também cai o tal de cisco. A Ite sempre diz que só fica comigo quando não quer trabalhar, mas eu sei que ela gosta de mim. Eu adoro ela.

Sabe, todo mundo diz que meus olhos brilham quando eu vejo alguma coisa ou alguém que eu gosto. Então acho que eles brilham o tempo todo. Quando o Sum vê uma planta bonita os dele brilham também. Os do Og brilham quando ele tá inventando alguma coisa. Os da mamá e do One quando olham um pro outro ou quando olham pra mim. Então eu sei que brilham quando a gente ama alguma coisa.

Mas eu sei também que brilham quando a gente não gosta de alguém, porque a Ite e o Ox brigam o tempo todo e os olhos deles sempre brilham quando estão se olhando. O Ox fica escondido vendo a Ite de longe e fica sorrindo. E a Ite olha pra ele quando costura. Acho que as vezes eles tentam ficar de bem, porque eu já vi eles se beijando quando acham que ninguém tá olhando...He! He! Eles não sabem que todo mundo já viu. Mas depois quando tá todo mundo junto eles começam a brigar de novo.

Quero te mostrar uma coisa... Uaaaaiiihhh rsss... nhap nhap... hmm... aqui é o meu... meu quartinho. É pequeno, mas é muito gostoso. E ali eu guardo as minhas colheres... Eu adoro colheres sabe? E este é o Edward, meu leão e meu melhor amigo. É com ele que eu durmo. Era da minha mamá e depois ela deu pra mim. Quando eu e ela estamos juntos eu não tenho medo de nada porque sei que se precisar ela briga com o maior T-Rex do mundo pra me proteger. Mais do que todo mundo ela sempre sabe quando estou alegre, triste, com fome, com frio, quando quero carinho, ou um abraço. Gosto quando ela me chama de amorzinho. Quando eu faço alguma coisa errada, ela olha feio e diz 'mocinho'. Ai eu obedeço e ela fica toda orgulhosa. Só existe uma coisa de que ela tem muito medo. Eu um dia ficar sozinho, como ela já ficou. É por isso que ela sempre tenta me ensinar alguma coisa.

E ali é meu berço... dá até vontade de cochilar sabe... ainda mais... quando tá escurinho assim... hmmm... quer ver como minha caminha é fofinha, oh... opa hmmm... e o meu... meu... meu travesseirinho... uaahhhh... mamá até colocou umas florzinhas dentro dele, disse que eu vou ter sonhos bonitos... hmmm... acho... acho que vou dormir um pouquinho antes do jantar... Uuuaaahhhh!... Foi muito bom te mostrar a minha casa... Uuuaaahhhh!... que soninho... será que você pode... voltar amanhã? Assim a gente pode... Uuuaaahhh... brincar mais... um pouqu... .ZzZZzZZZZZzzzzZ...

_**FIM!**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW**_


End file.
